


Natsuki

by MyFairyTitanSins



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Baby Mutants, Cute Kids, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fun, LGBTQ Female Character, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutants, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Slice of Life, Teenagers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFairyTitanSins/pseuds/MyFairyTitanSins
Summary: When a mysterious girl is found wandering the sewer, Leonardo decides to take her in. This is the one-shot slice of life of Natsuki Hamato.
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Michelangelo & Renet Tilley, Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT), leonardo - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Found

Leonardo had a headache. He had just finished teaching a class with rambunctious mutant kids who had fewer listening skills than his brothers when Leo first became leader. It was the first class he taught since the brothers decided to house and protect homeless mutants, so the pressure was intensifying. Since Hamato Yoshi's death fifteen years ago, Leonardo had to step up as the leader of the Hamato Clan and set an example for his brothers. It changed his life and stole the last few pieces of child-like innocence he had left. Over the years, handling the responsibilities got easier, but it didn't reduce the pain of losing his father.  
Hoping to get some fresh air, Leonardo walked around the sewers to look for a nearby sewer. Patrolling was mostly a late evening exercise since New York crime diminished to petty thefts and vandalism. It was seen as a gift from God by the turtles as a reward for the countless times they saved the word. Their mutant haven idea skyrocketed because of these great changes, increasing the number of safe mutants from a minuscule amount to nearly a hundred.  
As the blue-masked turtle scoured for a manhole, he could hear soft whimpering and a light, shy voice. He brandished his katanas since he could hear the noises echoed louder. Leo's heart was pumping as it grew difficult to breathe. Although his former enemies haven't attacked in a decade, the fear would snatch him up as soon as he was in the battlefield.  
The sound of heavy breathing came closer. It sounded like it came from a young female, one not familiar to the leader of the Hamato clan. Equipping his tanto instead, Leo yelled out and ambushed the mysterious person. What he saw surprised him.  
Standing awfully close to the top of his weapon was a short, young girl. She was standing on her trembling legs and was coughing from the scare Leo gave her.  
The girl looked horrid. Her black hair was knotted and sticky with sewage. Deadly injuries caked her skin, leaving it more purple than a normal skin tone. The white clothes she wore were worse than any homeless person could wear. When facing her, Leo couldn't see any emotion in her eyes, as if he was staring into a blank canvas.  
"Please," She reached out to him. "Help me." Her legs gave out and she would've fell on the ground if Leonardo hadn't caught her.  
"Hey, it's okay." He carried her bridal style. "I got you."  
The girl nearly fell unconscious from exhaustion. She laid her head on his shoulder and nestled into him, trying to gain some warmth.  
Leo raced to the lair. He couldn't tell exactly how long the girl has been in this condition but can tell that she has been in the sewers for a few days. It was a mystery on why she wasn't found any sooner since so many mutants traveled around the sewers, but it didn't matter right now.  
"Guys, help!"  
Leo ran through the whole lair, looking for his brothers. He kept bumping into and apologizing to nearby visiting mutants.  
"Leo," Donatello's head peeked out of his lab. "What's going on? I'm trying to teach a class."  
"Not important right now," Leo stormed into the lab. "This is an emergency."  
Seeing the savagely beaten girl in his brother's arm, Donatello felt his eyes widened. "Whoa, what happened to her?"  
"No idea Don, but she's not looking too good." The blue-banded turtle rested the girl on an empty table. "She needs some medical attention."  
"Got it." Donnie grabbed a large, metallic container and opened it to reveal medical supplies. Through the years, the intelligent brother of the turtles decided to learn some medical techniques since mutants couldn't admit themselves into regular hospitals. It wasn't as professional as a paramedics team, but it was effective.  
He took out a stethoscope and checked the girl's vitals. "Her breathing is slow. Leo hand me the resuscitator and vitals monitor."  
Leo looked behind him and grabbed the required equipment.  
"Use the resuscitator to put air into her lungs." Donnie ordered.  
Leo pressed the silicone mask against the patient's face and used the manual pump. He could hear a slight wheeze of the air being squeezed. As he was doing his task, Leo could see his brother attaching wires to the girl's chest and fingertips.  
"Daddy." The two turtles heard.  
Behind Donatello was a short girl with a long mound of ginger hair. "What's happening?"  
Donnie turned around and nearly slapped himself when he saw about a dozen mutants sitting in a circle, curiously looking at the commotion. He was so consumed with what was happening that his current science class slipped away.  
"Everything is okay Mika. How about we all take a break?" Donnie patted his daughter's head. "Can you tell everyone to leave the room?"  
The reddish brown-eyed girl nodded and lead the shocked mutants out of the lab.  
"Phew," Sweat formed on Donnie's forehead. "How is she doing, Leo?"  
"I don't know Don; I just keep pumping air."  
A blaring noise startled the two brothers.  
"Shoot, her pulse is flat-lining."  
"What?" Leo shouted.  
"Hold on, I gotta restart her heart." Donatello took out two defibrillators and rubbed them together. "One, two, three."  
The girl's body wildly rose as electricity coursed through it. Nothing changed since the loud noise from the machine didn't end.  
"One, two, three." Donnie repeated. Her body jolted again.  
The waves on the heart monitor flattened, making the noise grow louder.  
"I'm sorry Leo," Donatello frowned. "There's nothing else I can do."  
"No!" Leonardo slammed his fist onto the table, shaking the table. Sorrow filled his heart. Once again, he failed to protect someone from the grips of death. It hurt more knowing that she was a child who suffered enough pain that scarred her skin.  
Opening his eyes, determination defeated the sorrow he felt. Leo was not willing to let another person die without giving everything he has. Not even the possibility of death could stop him.  
"Rin. Pyo. Toh. Sha. Kai. Jin. Restu. Zai. Zen!" He could feel his own body be filled with pure energy. His mind felt clear under the stressful situation.  
Laying his hands on the girl's stomach, he could feel the energy traveling from his fingertips to the girl. Warmth overcame the child, and the subtle beating of her heart can be felt by the Hamato clan's leader.  
"Leo, you did it!" Donnie stated astonishingly.  
Leo's eyes opened just in time for the girl to gasp for breath. She repeatedly coughed and winced while she tried to sit up.  
"Hey, you can relax now." Leo soothingly said. "You're safe."  
The girl faced and felt around for his hand, squeezing it when she did. "Thank you."  
"Of course. What's your name?"  
Her blank eyes stared back at him. "I don't know."  
Concerned, Leonardo waved his hand in front of her face. "Can you see me?"  
"No, but it is getting better." She muttered in a daze. Keeping herself awake was becoming a chore.  
"It's okay, we'll figure this out. You need your rest."  
The girl nodded and her soft snoring can barely be heard.  
"Donnie," Leo said, giving him a serious look. "We have a huge issue on our hands."


	2. Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a mysterious girl is found wandering the sewer, Leonardo decides to take her in. This is the one-shot slice of life of Natsuki Hamato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read or given me kudos! It means so much to me that my story is getting good reception. 
> 
> This chapter is one of my favorites to write, so I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I will update between 7-14 days.

"Who knew picking a name would be this hard?" Leo muttered to himself. Scouring the internet, he was looking through some websites dedicated to finding baby names.   
It had been a few days since the girl was found. Turns out, the nerves in her eyes and ears were temporarily stunned and damaged the part of her brain that retains memories. Other than that, she had been healing rather quickly and was able to walk on her own. She was nice enough, but, other than Leo, she would avoid communicating with others like it was the plague. The only times she would leave Donnie's lab was when following the blue-banded turtle around. The experience was uncomfortable since the child would stoically stare at him. Leo didn't mind, he actually felt a little honored that the child felt safe around him. He wouldn't admit it to his brothers, but he always liked being around children. Their innocent and imaginative minds were a breath of fresh air from all the tragedy and responsibility plaguing his mind. Sometimes he even fantasized teaching his own child everything he learned in his youth like his father did with him and his brothers.   
Staring at the ceiling, Leonardo sighed and thought about how much pressure the girl gave him.  
A few hours ago, April visited the lair to pick up for some mother/daughter shopping time with Mika. Leo asked her if she could take the newly arrived member along and clean her up a bit. No matter how much they try, the turtle could not brush out all the knots in her hair, and the sewers' clean water system was not at its full strength, so the girl wasn't entirely smelling like fresh flowers.   
It was tough to convince the kid to join the mother and daughter, with her clutching Leo's arm as if he was security blanket. That action didn't surprise him but what she asked did.   
...........................  
"Hey," Leo said, looking at the child holding on to his arm. "You're going to be okay. My friend isn't going to hurt you."  
The girl glanced over to April and Mika then hid behind him.   
Leo kneeled to her level and held her hand. "I promise with my life that you will be safe in their hands. You have my word, little one."  
The girl nodded. "Can I ask you something?"   
"Of course."   
"When I come back, will you give me a name?"   
Leo's eyes widened. It hadn't come to his mind how much the girl was suffering. A name is a part of your soul, the first sense of ownership you have. Without one, you feel like you are blowing in the wind, hoping to gain a purpose. No one deserves to feel like that.  
"I would be honored to."   
The girl gave him a small smile and slowly walked over to the two girls.  
"Yay!" Mika cheered, the gap between her teeth showing. "We're going to have so much fun!" The ginger-haired child grabbed her new "friend" and dashed out of the sewers.   
"Mika, what did I tell you about running off!" April shouted. "We'll be back in a few hours." She said, sprinting to catch up with the two girls.   
"Have fun!" Leo waved.   
...........................  
Leo stood up and paced around the lab. He wanted to name the kid something meaningful and unique like his father did with the turtles, but the pressure was getting to him. Now he can understand why April and Donatello were stressed when naming their kid, though they had a week, while Leo had a few hours to think of one.   
Sitting back on the computer, Leo tapped on the computer keys and scoured his mind for ideas. He could pick an American name, but that would be unoriginal. An idea finally popped into his head as he searched for a list of names that originated from Japan. Their culture revolved around the Japanese teachings and history, so why not keep it going. He scrolled through the alphabetical list and imagined calling the girl each of them. A name personifies who you are and will be. It should roll off the tongue smoothly and without contempt.   
After scrolling for a long while, Leo got up from his chair with pride. "I got it!"   
"Leo!" He heard. "We're back!"  
The excited turtle rushed out of the lair and almost bumped into April at the living room.   
"Whoa Leo. You okay there?" She asked concerned.   
Leo took a deep breath and composed himself. "I'm good. Nothing to worry." From behind her, the black-haired girl walked over to Leo. Her hair was neatly cut short, and her skin glowed. She also wore a dark blue shirt with the words "Ninja" in all caps, and a short black skirt.   
"Hey," Leo called for her. "I figured out a name for you."   
The surprised eight-year-old dashed over to the turtle with eyes full of excitement.   
"How do you like the name Natsuki?"   
"I love it! Thank you so much!" The girl's eyes grew teary-eyed as she hugged Leonardo's leg.   
Leo smiled and patted Natsuki's soft head.


	3. Friendly Competion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and supported this story!   
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter.  
> Also, I'm running out of ideas, so I want to do some requests stories.  
> Request a plot and I will do my best to follow it.  
> If you want specific characters, then comment who. 
> 
> There is also a possibility that I might have to change the time update from once a week to once every two weeks. 
> 
> It might not since these are short one-shots, but I will notify you all if that happens. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

"Come on Natsuki, you've gotta play with me now." Mika pleaded.  
"Why?" The black-haired girl asked. She was putting some cream on her bruised, aching limbs.  
"Because it'll be fun, we haven't done anything together in so long. I miss hanging out with you." Mika have Natsuki her signature puppy dog eyes.  
Natsuki sighed. Although her friend's upbeat nature would get into her nerves, Mika would help her forget the bad time she went through. Plus, she was happy her ginger-haired friend came back from her two-week long trip.  
"Fine, but not the Game of Life. It's way too long to be fun."  
"Okay, give me a second." Mika rushed out of the room and came back with a pile of games. "So, what about Monopoly?"  
"Also, too long."  
"Chess?"  
"Boring."  
"Twister?"  
"Remember." Natsuki pointed to arm. "Fractured elbow."  
Mika groaned. "Fine. How about Uno?"  
"I'm cool with that, but you're going to win anyway."  
"Nuh-uh, you're a really good player."  
"But I'm going against the smartest people I know."  
"Ahh..." Mika said, shuffling the cards. "You're going to make me blush."  
"Whatever." Natsuki grabbed her cards. "Let’s just play."  
"You're on."  
Five minutes into the game, Mika and Natsuki were each looking through their four cards. Behind them was a boy with dark ginger hair and green skin.  
"Hey guys, whatcha doing?"  
"We're playing some Uno, Pax."  
"Oooo," The young boy sat down across from them. "Can I be the host?"  
"What?" Mika asked.  
"You know, those guys who tell the audience what is going in sports."  
"Oh that," Natsuki placed a green two. "Sure Paxton, knock yourself out, just don't be too loud."  
"Got it," Paxton cleared his throat. "And we are back folks, to the greatest Uno game you've ever seen!"  
Mika chuckled. "Good intro Pax."  
"Thanks!"  
Paxton was a fun-loving, kind person. Like Mika, he was born by unknown circumstances, and a human and turtle hybrid. His father, Michelangelo, couldn't explain it either since it was the work of Renet and her futuristic tech. The hybrid boy hasn't seen in mother for years and missed her a lot, but he could always find a way to smile.  
"Alright there, the marvelous Mika just slapped down a plus two, leaving her with one card. What will Natsuki the beautiful do?"  
"Beautiful?" Natsuki questioned.  
"Yeah. Do you not like like it?" Pax asked with a frown.  
"No, it's super sweet. Thank you."  
"No prob! Now what will you do against your opponent."  
"I have a..." Natsuki slowly slammed her card down for suspense. "Plus four!"  
"Shoot," Mika feigned sadness. "Good thing I have my plus four."  
"Seriously."  
"OMG, Mika just hit Natsuki with another plus four, giving her no choice but to pick up eight cards."  
"You will pay for this Mika!"  
"Bring it Natsuki!"  
"Now things are getting spicy with all this back talk. Hope it doesn't get too hot in here." Paxton fanned his face.  
After another twenty minutes of tough competition, the two players have evened out their cards to three each.  
"Yet again folks, our two lovely ladies have evened up. Who will win?"  
Mika and Natsuki stared at their cards than at each other. This was the closest Natsuki has ever been to beating her friend. She was determined to win and had the means to do so.  
"Can you beat my lose a turn, Natsuki? I don't think you can."  
"Don't get too overconfident my dear friend." The black-haired girl slapped down her own lose a turn card. "Because it can bite you back in the butt."  
"How? Lose a turn cards are so rare."  
"You know what else I've got?" Natsuki showed her final cards. "Double threes baby, I win!"  
"No!" Mika feigned fainting.  
"What a game folks! Mika the Unbeatable has finally been beaten by Natsuki the Beautiful!" Paxton grabbed the winner's hand and lifted in up the air. "The winner is Natsuki!"  
"Aww yeah," Natsuki began party dancing. "I won! I finally beat Mika! Yes!"  
"Good game girl," Mika shook her friend's hand. "It was an honor to play with you."  
"It was an honor to play with you too."  
"Awww..." Paxton hugged the girls. "I love good sportsmanship."  
"That's was a fun game. We should play another one." Mika suggested.  
"Totally agree. And Pax should host again." Natsuki said.  
"I'd love to lady, but I need a glass of water first. Hosting makes the throat real dry." Paxton got up and dashed to the kitchen. "I'll be back in a flash."  
The girls laughed and set the cards up for the next game.


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a mysterious girl is found wandering the sewer, Leonardo decides to take her in. This is the one-shot slice of life of Natsuki Hamato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> I hope you like this chapter because I enjoyed writing it.   
> Also, sorry if there are future updates that are late. I'm having a rough time, but I want to keep writing this story.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Natsuki rested against the large tree in the dojo.   
It was nearing the end of Leonardo’s lesson, and it was noticeable how tired his students were. Mutant children were drenched in sweat and their movements were slow and sloppy compared to their sensei’s swift and graceful ones.   
Although Natsuki felt bad for the newbies, she was a bit jealous that they were doing something remotely interesting. Two months have past since Leonardo healed her, and it was a slow recovery. Every day, she had to rub ointment on the infected cuts on her legs, and her elbow and knee were still healing. With these disadvantages, all Natsuki could do was sit around and watch television. Good thing her sensei invited her to observe his classes. At first, she was left irritated and itching to try this fighting technique, but, through time, understood the spirituality of this art through meditation. It calmed her rattled emotions and made her feel like she was flowing along with peaceful wind.   
The black-haired girl remembered the times Mika complained about how hard meditation. She kept mentioning voices whispering within her head, trying to break her focus. This story made Natsuki nervous about this exercise, she didn’t need additional fears consuming her. Yet, she’s never felt this calm until now.   
“Okay everyone, that is it for today.” Leonardo said, helping his exhausted students get up. “You all did amazing and deserve some rest. See you next week!”  
“Bye, Sensei!” The young students shouted as they rushed out of the dojo.   
Natsuki slowly got up and handed Leonardo a towel.  
“Thank you Natuski,” Leo panted. “Fridays are the worst. Those kids are handfuls.”  
“It’s no issue, Sensei.”  
The leader of the Hamato sat down and settled himself in a meditation pose. “You can leave and play with Mika. I’ll be meditating if you need me.”   
Natsuki nodded but stayed where she stood. She wanted to ask him something. Ignoring the fear of being a burden, the young girl joined Leo’s meditation time.  
“Is there something wrong, Natsuki?” He asked, his body not even flinching.   
“No Sensei, I wish to request something.” She shut her eyes, hoping to reach some sense of calm. “May I begin training with you?”  
“You want to be a kunoichi?”   
“I’m not sure, but I see how tranquil ninjitsu makes you and I want to experience the same feeling.”  
“Okay,” Sensei Leo got up and pulled Natsuki up. “Show me what you got.”  
“What?”   
“I need to see your potential,” Leo was in a fighting stance. “But, since you are injured, you’re free to only dodge my attacks.”  
Natsuki nodded and copied his stance.   
“Ready?”   
“Yes.”   
Leo rushed forward and nearly landed a punch to her face if she hadn’t dodged. Natsuki stepped to the side and tried landing a kick to his hip. He grabbed her ankle and lightly pushed her away, leaving her unbalanced. There was no doubt Leo was taking it easy on her, which kind of pissed her off. She wanted to prove to him how strong she could be. That saving her was worth it.   
Letting the adrenaline guide her, Natsuki rushed towards her elder opponent. She could see his fists tighten and predicted an incoming punch. While ducking under the punch, the young girl had the sudden instinct to his arm in her grasp. Her pulsed raced as she flipped him over.   
“Haaaaaa!” The vibration of Leonardo’s rough fall could be felt under her feet.  
“Uggh,” Leo groaned. He felt the wind being knocked out of him and felt his muscles rattle from the impact.   
Seeing her savior in pain, Natsuki gasped. “Sensei,” She helped him up. “I’m so sorry.”  
“Sorry?” Leo questioned. “You did a great job.”  
“But I hurt you.”   
“It’s fine. I’ve gotten hurt way worse.” The eldest turtle stretched his muscles. “Plus, now I know not to take it easy on you next time.”  
“Next time?”  
“Yeah, starting first thing next week.”  
“Yes!” Natsuki cheered. “Thank you.”   
“It was all you.” Leo patted her head. “Now, get yourself checked. Your joints must be starting to hurt.”  
Natsuki rubbed her aching elbow, already missing the adrenaline she felt earlier. “Understood. Goodbye Sensei.”   
“Bye,” Leo’s eyes widened. “Oh, also, don’t mention what happened to anyone. I need to keep this invincible sensei reputation up.”  
“I will.” Natsuki chuckled and ran off to tell Mika the good news.   
Leo smiled and resumed meditating, excited to begin a new journey with his latest student.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a mysterious girl is found wandering the sewer, Leonardo decides to take her in. This is the one-shot slice of life of Natsuki Hamato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for being late with this chapter. 
> 
> School is being a pain and is not giving me enough time to write. Might put this story on hiatus until I have a few chapters done. 
> 
> Thank you for a hundred reads!

Leonardo and Natsuki were meditating in the dojo. It was near the end of her lesson and she was feeling pumped up. This was her third lesson and she was already capable enough to join a class with students who’ve been practicing for years.   
Leo was pretty surprised at first but could obviously sense the warrior’s spirit blooming within her. Watching her grow exponentially reminded him of his younger self. They had the same strive to do better and get stronger. Not even exhaustion would be able to get to them.   
He was glad since he was raising a strong and capable girl, yet this likeness scared him as well. Leonardo didn’t wish to place the kind of burden of responsibility he had to take. Natsuki deserved as normal of a life as she can, not watching her back with the fear of being attacked. As a teenager, Leo was forced to be responsibility for his loved-ones’ lives and be the one that leads them to safety. Sure, it felt great to be in charge, but you can’t stop the fear of failure from ripping you apart. He wouldn’t wish this burden to be on anyone, especially his family.   
“Leo.” He heard someone call.   
He turned around to see Karai standing near the entrance of the dojo.   
“Karai.”   
“Sorry for interrupting, but I need to talk to you.”   
“Sure.” Leo got up, concerned. “What is it?”  
The older kunoichi pointed to a still meditating Natsuki. “In private.”  
“Oh… um… Natsuki, we’re done with your lesson. You did a good job.”  
Natsuki nodded and got up. “Arigato Sensei.” She said, but stopped when noticing Karai, giving her a quizzical look.   
After a second of silence, she spoke. “Is this your girlfriend?”   
Leo felt his cheeks heat up.   
He had mentioned Karai before, except her appearance or the complicated relationship they had. After Splinter’s death, Leo and Karai decided to give into their feelings and began a relationship. It was great at the beginning, but their differing lifestyles and the reveal of them being adopted siblings made things too awkward for it to continue.   
There were times he selfishly wished they weren’t somewhat siblings but remembered the happiness his father had when Karai turned out to be Miwa. Plus, having Karai in his life was a great gift on its own.   
“No.” Karai answered. “Leo, who is this?”   
“Oh yeah, you haven’t met,” He scratched his bashfully. “Karai, this is Natsuki, the girl I told you about.”   
“Oh,” Karai looked down at the girl. “Nice to meet you then.”   
“Nice to meet you as well, Miss Karai.”  
“Wow, she’s into formalities,” Karai chuckled. “Never seen that here. Literally no one has manners.”  
Natsuki chuckled.   
“Alright squirt, I gotta talk to Sensei Leo now, but I want to see you fight later. I need to know if there is anyone capable of kicking my ass.”   
“You’re on!” Natsuki shouted. She ran off feeling pumped up.  
“Cute kid.”   
“Thanks.” Leo said. “Anyway, what did you need to talk about?”   
Karai frowned, the light in her eyes dimming. “Ursa died a few days ago.”   
“What?”   
“We were trying to protect a village back in Japan, but we got overwhelmed.” Karai recounted. “We all survived, but Ursa sacrificed herself for a little boy.”  
Leo couldn’t believe this. With her hydrokinesis powers and martial arts experience, Ursa was the strongest recruit in the foot clan. She was never the type to go down fighting, no matter how painful her wounds were. It was a massive surprise to comprehend her death.   
He couldn’t imagine what Karai was feeling. Ursa was one of her loyal fighters and willingly swore to protect her. They had been friends for nearly ten years.   
“I’m so sorry Karai.”  
“It’s okay. At least she’s resting in peace with father,” Karai sighed. “But that is not the point. The boy she rescued was an orphan, so we decided to take him, but he is not connecting well with the other members. I think it’s best if he joins the Hamato clan.”  
“But why?”  
“Let’s be honest Leo, I’m not really a warm person to be around. This kid needs that, and your clan is based on family not fighting prowess and status. A child should be raised in a loving home, not trained to be a weapon like I was.”   
“Are you sure about this?”  
“Yeah,” A hint of a smile filled Karai’s face. “I trust you more than anyone in the world.”  
Leo enveloped her in a hug. Although he knew she was not the affectionate type, he couldn’t help himself. Having someone believe in him this hard just warmed his heart.   
“Okay, so where is he now?”   
“In the living room. He’s probably watching that dumb Space Heroes show.”   
“It is not dumb.”  
“Oh please.”   
The two of them walked to the living room but stopped once they heard sniffling.   
On the couch was Natsuki hugging a crying figure. It was a little boy. He had dark black hair like hers and was almost nearly as tall.   
“Hey it’s okay,” They heard Natsuki say. “I’ve got you.”  
This only made the little boy cry even harder.   
“I think he’s going to be okay here.”  
“Yeah,” The sensei of the Hamato clan said, as he saw the warm moment between the two children occur. “I think he’ll be a great addition to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly to Bi-Weekly Updates


End file.
